ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion: Part 1
Plot The episode begins in space. Vilgax's ship is seen. He is shown sitting in his chair. (Vilgax): Psyphon! Psyphon approachs him. (Psyphon): Yes, Lord Vilgax? What is it? (Vilgax): Psyphon, I feel a disturbance in the force. (Psyphon): ??? (Vilgax): *sighs* I'm just sad that my plans are never succesful. (pauses) That cursed Tennyson boy still has the Omnitrix while I sulk. Is there no way, I can win? (Psyphon): Lord, you don't need the Omnitrix to be all-powerful. (Vilgax): What do you mean? (Psyphon): You don't need the rank of Tennyson, rather a more intelligent and well respected being. The scene shifts to Galvan Prime. The camera speeds past all the Galvans, followed by a large pool of green water and finally Azmuth's tower. We zoom inside to see Azmuth working on something. (Vilgax, voiceover): You mean, Azmuth? I don't want that puny Galvan. (Psyphon, voiceover): Well, lord, you do want the Omnitrix, right? Now we see Azmuth saying Galvan curses as a screwdriver falls on his toe. (Psyphon, voiceover): There is this code of honor that all First Thinkers follow. To succed your predeccessar, you can either wait to be chosen or do it the hard way. (Vilgax, voiceover): Elaborate. Now we finally see Azmuth, getting tired of his work, walks to the window and as the fresh air moves past him, he smiles. (Psyphon, voiceover): "The one who triuphs over the First Thinker will become the First Thinker" said Eobard, the first of the thinkers. And when you defeat the previous First Thinker, all his possesions and inventions shall be yours. (Vilgax, voiceover): I see. So, all I have to do is take over Galvan Prime, kill Azmuth and then take my Omnitrix, right? (Psyphon, voiceover): Yeah, sure... The scene switches to a closeup of Vilgax, smiling. (Vilgax): Pspyhon, prepare the troops. Galvan Prime is done for! Theme Song! Now the scene cuts to a park, we zoom to a particular table to see Rook, Gwen and Kevin sitting opposite an unseen figure. We hear a slurping noise. (Kevin): So how...is it? (Unseen figure): Umm...A little sour. (Rook): A little? Ben, you are drinking a Manosara- Amber Ogia milkshake. It's the spiciest fruit in Milky Way Galaxy. Now we look at the unseen figure, getting up from his chair. It is Ben Tennyson. As he has finally completed his milkshake, he throws the cup in the recycle bin. (Ben): I've tasted sourer. (pause) Sourer? More sour? Gwen, what's the right word? (Gwen): It's more sour. Sourer isn't even a word. (Ben): Well, I'm bored. It's been almost a year and no major threats have happen. He sighs, then gets up. (Kevin): Be careful what you wish for, Tennyson. (Ben): Whatever. (Rook): Well, how about all four of us go on a hiking trip on Mount Greatwood? (Gwen): Sounds like a gre- (Ben): Boring. (Gwen): Ben! (Ben): What? It is. Gwen angrily stares at him. (Ben): I mean, yeah it totally sounds like a great idea! Let's go. Ben starts running up ahead as fast as he can. (Rook): Ben, we need to pack our bags first. Well, Ben is really excited. (Gwen): No, he isn't. She points to Ben transforming into XLR8 then zooming away. (Rook): He isn't coming, is he? (Kevin): Nope. XLR8 runs to the Max's Plumbing and reverts. He goes inside and flushes the toilet, entering the Plumber's Base. He walks up to Grandpa Max, who's cooking turtle soup. (Ben); Grandpa Max! Max stops cooking for a sec and looks at Ben. (Max): Ben, what brings you here? And where are Rook, Gwen and Kevin? (Ben): They're going on some stupid trip to a mountain or something like that. (Max): Why didn't you go with them? (Ben): Have you been listening to a word I said? (Max): I guess, I am. But my mind was someplace else. (Ben): Thinking about Grandma, aren't we? (Max): What? No, I mean literally, Azmuth is talking to me through some brain wave device he invented earlier. (Ben): Woah! What's he saying? (Max): Hold on...(he pauses for a minute and becomes wide eyed) Ben, we have trouble! Galvan Prime is under attack by one of your foes? (Ben): Who is it? Aggregor? Khyber? Fistrick? (Max): Try Vilgax. (Ben): (Sigh) Of course. Tell Azmuth I'm on my way. He starts running off. (Max): Ben, wait for backup! (Ben): I don't need backup. I'm me! He leaves the Plumber's Base and goes outside, activating the Omnitrix. He transforms into Jetray and flies off. (Max, sighing): He needs back-up. Jetray is flying in space when he's ambushed by droids. (Jetray): Ugh...droids. Must be Vilgax's. He tackles the droid and reads a piece of tape that says "Property of Vilgax" (Jetray): I was right. He destroys the droid. He lands on Galvan Prime and reverts to Ben. Ben walks around, quietly noticing a bunch of drones destroying the planet. (Ben, whispering): Aw man. (selecting his alien) Gimme Humungousaur, gimme Humongausaur! We see a green flash and out of it emerges Jury Rigg. (Jury Rigg): (sighs) Figures. The flash attracts the attention of the drones, who begin attacking Jury Rigg. (Jury Rigg): Aw man! Jury Rigg starts jumping from one drone to the other, scrambling their wires (Jury Rigg): Scramble, Scramble, Scramble, Scramble, Scramble, Scramble, SCRAMBLE!!! He laughs, as he finishes scrambing and reverts. (Ben): Hopefully, there aren't any more droids. More droids appear. (Ben): Me and my big mouth! He slaps the Omnitrix, but it beeps. (Commercial) (Ben): Me and my big mouth! He slaps the Omnitrix, but it beeps. Ben closes his eyes. The Omnitrix glows and Ben transforms into Rocks. (Rocks): Whoa, who's this guy? Suddenly, a droid fires a beam at him. Rocks feels nothing. (Rocks): Wow, this dude rocks! Rocks punches the droid, who crushes on impact. (Rocks): Rocks...I like it! He slaps the Omnitrix, reverting and makes it to Azmuth's lab. He looks at Azmuth strapped to a chair. (Azmuth): Benjamin? (Ben): Yep...though I prefer Be-why are you strapped to a chair? (Azmuth): Geez, I wonder...maybe VILGAX! (Ben): Vil- Ben turns around to see Vilgax. (Vilgax): Greetings, Benjamin. (Ben): I just said I prefer Be- To be continued... Major Events Characters Villains Aliens Used Trivia Did you like the episode? Yes No MOST DEFINITELY AW HELL NO i luv u steve i luv u street Category:Episodes Category:UEEF09 Category:Unbound: Legend of the Hero Category:Unbound: Legend of the Hero Episodes